Best Friends
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Best Friend," she stated as she handed her CD over to the teacher. The older woman placed it into the player as Sam went back to her spot. "I will be singing it with the aid of a few people," the Goth stated. "Who will be accompanying you on this?" "Kwan, Star, Valerie, and Dash," the raven haired girl stated. Danny almost fell over in shock.
1. Chapter 1

There was only single word that went through Sam's mind when Danny caught her with her present boyfriend and that was _guilt._ Don't ask her why that was the only word that came to mind, but that expression that came over his countenance just made the Goth want crawl in a hole and die. There was no explanation for that as they were practically adults and they were equally in committed relationships. Well, this was Sam's third boyfriend if you could call them that. She didn't like them that much and only dated them to see if a spark could grow from nothing. She knew her parents had been set up as infants and had grown to have some fondness for each other. Could she pull off the same thing? The raven haired beauty just didn't want to be alone and with each guy she felt like she was loved, but none of them could stir the feelings that one guy could and he was looking at her at that moment like she had run over his heart. Sam pulled away from the guy holding her much to his own disagreement and turned to her long time friend and love.

"Danny," Sam whispered as the brunette male that she had been holding turned, his shoes squeaking on the white tiles beneath them as he turned to look at the Goth before shifting his green gaze to the halfa that stood just feet away. Realization dawned in his eyes as he turned his gaze back to her, anger and frustration dancing in his gaze.

"I see how it is," he spat as he walked off, his steps thunderous in the amethyst eyed girl's ears even as her gaze never faltered from Danny's own. Walking by the dark haired male the male spat once more, "She's all yours. Enjoy." His green gaze collided with cerulean before he turned from him to head out. The response from the halfa before Sam was so swift that she failed to even see him move, his cerulean eyes flashing green as he knocked the other male into the white metallic door to his left, the brunette male crumpling to the ground on a grunt.

"Fucker," he hissed his voice so different from his normal lightheartedness. She giggled even as she felt a shudder roll through her. He turned those green orbs toward her and she almost fell back at the strong emotions that swirled in those eyes, but just as quickly they were gone. What had that been about? She stepped forward, her heart thumping wildly as she approached him.

"Thanks," Sam whispered. Danny watched as Sam looked down at the man on the ground, no emotion in her voice as she said, "Guess that means we're over." She looked at him and he could see the regret in her eyes. What was that about? "Well, I would have loved to get my kick in, but you know the saying about never kicking a man when he's down and such," she said with a light smile.

"I think that's about good men, not scumbags," the halfa stated.

"Oh," she said with a giggle. "Then I guess I could do this," she supposed as she turned and kicked the male on the floor in his crotch. A whimper escaped the downed male's lips. "Well, now we can't harm him more because you wouldn't hit a girl."

"I don't know about that," the halfa said with a grin. "I might make an exception." Sam smiled now, her eyes glittering with emotions.

"Danny!" a female called out, her voice whiny as she grew closer. Danny groaned as he turned toward the door. When he turned back the smile that had once been on the Goth's face was still there, but it looked like it was being forced into place.

"I need to head out," she said. "Have class to get to. Pretty important," she muttered as she walked off. "See you later." Danny watched his friend leave just as Paulina approached.

"There you are," she said with a pout. "You weren't at our designated meeting spot." The halfa made a face at the tone of his girlfriend's voice. Today for some reason her tone was grating on his ears making him want to silence her. "What were you doing with the freak?" Danny counted to five as he withheld the feeling of screaming at her about calling his friend a freak. They had talked about that and he thought that she understood that, but it seemed that she failed to grasp at what he wanted from her.

"Sam is not a freak," he muttered.

"Oh, you are right," the Hispanic girl stated. Danny smiled. Maybe he was wrong. "She's a whore now." The halfa turned so fast that Paulina squeaked when his face appeared inches from her own. He was not in the mood for this. First Danny had catch Sam in a position that he had _never_ wanted to see, to the guy with her _disrespecting _said female, and now his own girlfriend calling _her_ a whore when Paulina was the biggest whore he had ever known. With eyes wide he realized that he had just thought that about the girl he was dating and that was a big wake-up call for him. "She has had like three boyfriends now," the Hispanic pointed out.

"We're through," he stated as he turned from her and began to walk down the empty halls as the bell for classes had already rung. Paulina stood there in a daze as she processed what had just happened. She had _been dumped! _That had never happened to her! She dumped the guy not the other way around! Rushing after him she grasped his arm making the halfa stiffen.

"We are not through until I say we are!" she hissed. Danny shrugged her off and continued on his way. Again the Hispanic girl found herself standing there looking rather dumb with her mouth hanging open.

"_I _decide when _I _am done with any and all relationships. _No_ one decides that for _me_." Paulina said nothing at the stiff tone of his voice. Danny continued on and headed for his class, but as he passed the music room he heard the teacher call Sam forth so he stopped. He knew that Sam loved to sing, but he had never heard her sing. This was actually her first year in music that he was aware of and it was their last year of high school. How ironic.

"Okay, so Sam this isn't the song you are going to sing for the competition but it is for the last of your grades before graduation."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is it entitled?"

"Best Friend," she stated as she handed her CD over to the teacher. The older woman placed it into the player as Sam went back to her spot. "I will be singing it with the aid of a few people," the Goth stated.

"Who will be accompanying you on this?"

"Kwan, Star, Valerie, and Dash," the raven haired girl stated. Danny almost fell over in shock. Those were all jocks and cheerleaders not to mention the fact that Valerie didn't come off to him as a singer. Valerie was Tucker's girlfriend now and it seemed that the two girls that had hated each other only months ago were getting along rather well now as if they had never had strong animosity between them. Looking in, the door to the left of the class where Sam couldn't see him he watched as the respective people stood together. Dash stood next to Sam with Kwan, Star, and Valerie standing behind them. Was it a couple's song? The title didn't sound like it was.

Music began, the beat upbeat

(Kwan/Dash) Who ha! Who ha!

(Star/Valerie) Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

"Have you ever been in love?" Dash inquired of Sam who smiled as she nodded.

"He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too?" Sam sang out, her voice peppy and so unlike Sam, but she was smiling and although her smile didn't reach her eyes, not that Danny could see her from his vantage point, he could hear it in her voice as she sang.

(Kwan/Dash) Who ha! Who ha!

"Hello, baby, can I see a smile?" Sam sang as she looked into Dash's face, his smile wide.

"I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild!" the blond male sang shocking Danny like the fact that she had chosen the jock. The male had a nice voice and he looked like he was having a good time. The halfa could see this from where he was standing, but the look in Dash's eyes is what confused him. What was that emotion that was shinning from the usually dense male? The pair continued to sing and with each word Danny felt like his heart was breaking. As the song ended the group dispersed as the class broke out in applause.

"That was a great job. Nice job Baxter and Manson. Are you also going to sing with her at the competition." Dash shook his head. "Sorry to hear that."

"I will be singing a song that she wrote though," the male stated proudly as he showed off his white teeth.

"So what of her music will you be singing?"

"Monster, she told me that she wrote it about someone, but she won't tell me who..." The voices faded as a hand clamped down on Danny's should making the halfa turn quickly to find Lancer.

"Do you want to sing, Fenton?" Danny just stood there in shock. That was the last thing that he thought the balding teacher was going to ask him. "Well, Fenton?" Without thinking about it first he nodded and that's when Lancer took his arm and escorted him into the now quiet room. "Miss Mop, I have someone who though not part of your class would like to participate in the upcoming competition." The white haired woman smiled.

"What would this student's name be?"

Sam turned to look at whom they were talking about only to utter, "Danny!?" Miss Mop looked to her best student, her smile growing large.

"So, it would seem that Miss Manson knows him so I will make an exception and allow it." She turned to Danny now. "Danny, is it?" He nodded. "You have until tomorrow to give me a song that you _can _sing."

"I have one," he stated. Miss Mop's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Well, what will you be singing for us?"

"Loser like me," he said without hesitation.

"Interesting choice," Miss Mop said as she wrote it down. "Particular reason for that song?"

"Um, because I was a loser," he said as he kept his eyes on the teacher. She nodded and dismissed the class as the bell rang. Sam walked over to him, her expression one of curiosity.

"Why were you brought in here?" she whispered. "I have never heard you _once_ say you wanted to sing." Danny didn't know what to tell her because the truth made him look like a stalker.

"He was outside the door," Lancer spoke up as he walked past. "Seemed like he wanted to watch the class so why not include him in the class?" The Goth turned her amethyst gaze on him.

"The truth?" she questioned. He nodded.

"I was walking to class and heard you singing." Sam's pale face flushed. "Can we get out of here?"

* * *

The pair headed down the halls with Sam just staring at the halfa at her side until he finally shot her a look of exasperation.

"What?!" he practically yelled. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Just wondering how you came to walk past _my _class when you should have been in yours?" The people around them conversed loudly as the two teens walked past cliques and couples. "I mean you have never really been late to class because of something not ghost related and if I remember correctly I left you with _your_ girlfriend." She smirked at him. "Did Lancer catch you doi-"

"Oh, fuck, Sam," he growled. "That is not something I would do on school grounds."

"Tucker informs me otherwise," she said with a hint of disgust. "In fact I think he has some _footage _of it too." Now Sam had hold back the laughter and disgust at the sight of his face. Yeah, she had seen some of that film by accident and promptly after seeing it had gone to throw up. No one wanted to watch their best friend fuck the queen of Casper high, their enemy. "Tucker has video footage of me doing-"

"Fucking," Sam clarified. "I do believe the words she used were _fuck me Danny! Fuck me hard!_" Danny had the good graces to turn red at the way she said that. Little did she know that he was thinking of her saying it and not Paulina. His pants became a little tight so he moved a little faster to make sure his friend couldn't see how her saying that make him feel.

"I need to talk to him about that because contrary to popular belief I actually wasn't doing her at all." Sam stopped as Danny continued walking. Then who had been screwing little miss prom queen? Danny realized that the Gothic teen had stopped following him, but he wasn't stopping until he got to the table.

Tucker was already there with Valerie at his side and just as Sam approached the techno-geek inquired, "Dude! Do you have a hard-" He was cut off as Danny smacked him over the head and Valerie stepped on his foot. "What the fuck?" he hissed as he looked at both ghost fighters. His girlfriend whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "Okay." Valerie smiled at Sam.

"Thanks for allowing me to participate in you song. I loved it."

"Song? Sam?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, Sam writes songs," Danny stated to the shock of everyone at the table.

"How did you know that?" the Goth in question asked of him. "You had to have been there as soon as I was called up..." she faded off as she realized she was on the mark as Danny's face began to color. That was how she knew she had the right answer. "You were outside the door from the beginning!" she accused. Tucker looked to his girlfriend for answers for which she said _I will tell you later_. He nodded as they watched the couple began one of their regular arguments, but before it could escalate a shadow fell over the group. Everyone looked up as Dash sat down next to Sam. The Goth smiled.

"So, I was wondering if we could practice at your house this time," the blond said without so much as I "hi, how are you" to the group.

"I don't see why not," she replied. "Tonight work for you? My parents will be there, but they won't bother us." The jock nodded as he got up again and headed for his table while three pairs of eyes looked at her in shock.

"What the hell is that about?" Danny inquired. "You two sure are getting along great." Sam smiled at him, her eyes betraying her frustration as his accusation.

"Dash and I found out we have a lot in common. You won't believe how much I have taught him in the weeks that we have been over at his house. That guy isn't as rough as he seems with all the practicing we have been doing he is getting better." Tucker's teal eyes grew wide like saucers. "He knows all the right moves and has perfect timing. He didn't know the exercises that he could use to warm up, but now he does so he can go for hours now." Valerie blushed and Danny's mouth dropped open.

"When have you been going over to his house?" Danny managed to ask.

"After I leave your house."

"At night?" She nodded.

"No one in the house to bother us," she explained. "Last time his mom kept coming in and interrupting us before we could get through the exercises so we kept having to start over. Learned that it is better to do when she is at her night job."

"Was she just checking up on you two?" Tucker inquired as he leaned forward.

"Wanted to listen to how it was coming. She was just so happy that I was working with him. She always said he had potential for more, but he never took the steps to do anything more fulfilling."

"Are you having sex with Dash?!" Danny inquired in shock as he stood up, his eyes wide. Everyone stopped talking at that moment. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a plastic tray hitting a skull before crashing to the ground before boots were heard clomping off.


	2. Chapter 2

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, yup. Assuming only makes an ass out of you and thanks for adding the story to your alerts. Hellbreaker, there was a misunderstanding that you will find out about later. Well, not a misunderstanding on Tucker's part as he is just nasty with his films, but on Sam's part. Glad to see you back on the reviewing.

* * *

Danny managed to find her hours later after Valerie told him to leave her alone for the rest of the day. He hadn't really wanted to, but the look on Sam's face when he had asked her what he had just kept playing in his mind. He hadn't known what had come over himself. He had felt so sick with every word out of her mouth about the pair of them alone in _Dash's _house at _night_ with _no adults_ along with her talking about exercises to warm up and that he could go on for hours... It had been too much for him, all of it sounding like the couple having intercourse!

He had been sure with how close they were now when Sam had despised the blond jock before that something had to be going on. What had changed? Was the fact that the male was in the music class with her one of the reasons that she and he were linking up or was there more and his friend was just embarrassed about it? He would find out now. Walking up to his friend sitting under their tree he sat down next to her. She said nothing as she moved over. That told him she was majorly pissed off and didn't feel like talking, but Danny paid it no heed now.

"I apologize for what I asked," he stated and Sam grunted. Not good.

"I feel that there is a but in that sentence and so help me God if there is then I will kick _your_ butt," she warned as she kept her face turned from him, the tone of her voice telling him more than any words could.

"I just thought that the words you were using were the wrong cho-" Suddenly she stood up, her form stiff. Her legs were covered in black form fitting jeans, her combat boots pulled over them so all he saw was black, but when he looked up he saw some color, the green long sleeved, tight sleeved shirt standing out against all the black on her.

"I just told you that I didn't want to hear that," she hissed, her mood darkening as she started walking away, but not before throwing one more thing over her shoulder, "You know me." Danny watched her go those three words words echoing in his ears.

"I thought I did," he stated to her back just as a car pulled up to the curb and honked. Sam stopped and Danny watched her stiffen. He moved to transform when Dash appeared from the sports car and the Goth relaxed shaking her head at something he said to her. Danny wanted to know what was going on, but he knew that if he even drew close to her that she would grow angry. Hadn't worked out very well the last time he had followed her around and with her in her current mood it wouldn't end any better so he just watched from afar.

* * *

"You okay?" the blond jock inquired. Sam shook her head. "I, um, heard what he said and sorry that he thought that." Sam smiled sadly.

"I am too." She looked back to find him just sitting there, the look on his face so unreadable from the distance she was at. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thought that we could work out here so that it's not all hush hush, ya'know?" Sam was shocked. "I know that I was the one that suggested the houses and all, but I feel a little more confident about myself so I was thinking we could work on a song out here." He headed back to the car and produced a CD player to her surprise.

"Which one were you hoping to play?" she inquired.

"Another one of yours that you left at my house," he stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the middle of the park closer to where Danny could hear them. Several people were in the park so when he turned on the song she smiled as she began to sing.

"I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith as I'm slippin' from your arms." Sam walked away from Dash as she continued, her gaze falling on Danny now. "It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last!"

Danny leaned forward as most people did. This was something he never thought he would see. Sam was so shy when it came to her personal life, but then again she was about to perform in a competition that would be aired on TV.

"I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life..." it all faded for the halfa while he watched his friend singing with Dash and Danny could tell by the way they sang together that there wasn't anything going on with the pair as Sam kept looking toward him as if trying to tell him with her actions that she didn't have a love interest in the jock. As soon as the song ended Danny found the trio surrounded by most of the town and he rushed down to be by Sam, but before he could a dark haired boy rushed forward, his cerulean eyes wide in wonder at the Goth standing there before him.

"Hi!" he said as Danny stopped short as the little boy yanked on Sam's green shirt. "I know you!" he said. The Goth's head fell to the side.

"You do?" The boy nodded, his large blue eyes betraying his excitement.

"You're my mom!" he declared to which Sam fell back as all around her went quiet.

"I'm sorry? I can't be your mother," she whispered as Danny moved forward, his hand falling on her shoulder. "He can't be," she said as she turned to Danny. Both looked down at the kid and then Danny looked back up at her, his face showing shock.

"Sam, he has the same hair and he kind of looks like you in the face."

Suddenly the boy turned from her and yelled out, "I found her!" Suddenly the pair found a large dark haired male that looked vaguely familiar looking at them, his cerulean eyes gazing at her with love. He was a little taller than Danny standing next to her and his smile was warm. In his arms was a little girl that looked just like the little boy gazing at her as he grabbed his father's leg. "I found her dad! I found her."

"You did find her, but you know Daniel that you shouldn't have announced that in a group of people as you know how mom is about being in the spot light." Sam's face became pale just seconds before her form crumpled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellbreaker, as always you are on the nose with your deductions. Why Sherlock I believe you are on the right trail, but can you figure out why he is there? AnimeGamerGirl33, thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

"So, you are from the future?" Danny's voice inquired as Sam began to awaken.

"Yeah, my son shouldn't have done that. I told him to tell me when he found her, but I should have specified that he needed to _come to me_ and not just blurt it out. I fear that I have done more harm then good at this time." Sam's eyes fluttered as the sounds of Danny and this other male who looked like him echoed in her head like they were talking under water. Groaning she grabbed her head and tried to sit up only to feel the world spin as soon as she saw both men look at her.

"Damn," she moaned as she lay back down. Danny scooted over by her head as the other male just watched.

"This is Daniel and his children. He is here, well, he is here to save you." Sam sat up quickly as her head swam.

"What? Save me? From what?" The male shrugged just as the two children from before bounded into the room, the boy screaming happily as he crashed into her lap, her blue eyes wide. The little's blue eyes held so much emotion, but she said nothing as she waited by the edge of the bed. Sam looked down at her, the girl smiled softly and slowly like she was glad to be next to the Goth, but unsure of where she stood with the teen looking down at her. Without hesitating she held out her arms and the child gave her a toothy grin as she crawled up into Sam's lap. Sam didn't know why she had done it, but that look was so familiar to her own childhood. She had been happy, but so unsure and now she had a child that was her own in the future looking at her that way. That was not what she wanted her children to do even if she had never met them before this time.

"We aren't sure at this point. We have been looking for Sam for a while. She disappeared one day while she had Lilith with her." The little girl in question suddenly began to shake. Daniel reached over and patted her small back. "Ever since that day our little one had refused to talk. She won't tell us what happened." He paused as his daughter whimpered and grabbed Sam's shirt as she buried her head in the Goth's ample breasts. Sam touched the small child's head, her raven locks so soft to the touch that Sam's eyes grew big and Danny was reminded of the time with the bag of flour. Sam had been so adamant about the bag of flour being just that, but the look in her eyes had been maternal. It was only a matter of time before she found the love of her life. He looked to the male watching her now, his cerulean gaze full of love for the woman who held his children. For some reason the fact that Sam married this male made Danny uneasy and he couldn't put his finger on why. She would make a perfect mother and the children seemed to love her. She must also have caught this man's heart judging by the way he was looking at her. The small boy though wasn't looking at Sam anymore, he was studying Danny with a strange look.

"So, how long has it been since then?" Sam inquired as the small girl's breathing evened out. "Since the incident," she clarified.

"Almost a year to the day," the dark haired male said, his eyes growing sad.

"A year?!" both teens practically screamed as the girl stirred in Sam's lap. The Goth rubbed her back now, unconsciously so that Danny felt a stab in his heart. Daniel smiled. Sam had always had that instinct it seemed. He looked over at his past self. Shaking his head he knew that Danny didn't put it together yet and he was glad for once that he had been clueless because once he figured it out all hell was going to break loose.

"I would love for you to know all the facts, but the fact of the matter I don't know. As I said only Lily knows and she hasn't spoken a word. I fear the worse has happened, but at the same time I feel like she is still alive."

"How did you know she was missing?" The male looked down at his hands, the large hands shaking.

"Lily came home from their shopping trip, her small form shaking, her eyes full of fear and there... there was so much blood. Not just any kind of blood. Some of it was red and some," he paused to take a deep breath as he looked up controlling his ghost half. "and some of it green." Sam looked at him in shock. That meant it was a ghost, but who? That was the question.

"There aren't very many ghosts with agendas against Sam," Danny stated wtih certainty.

"You would be surprised then with how many ghosts have attacked her, but none of them with the violent intent this one has."

"Vlad?" Sam questioned. Daniel shook his head. "Really?"

"Still missing in space. Not even the human's on other planets have seen him in a long time."

"There are people on other planets?" the halfa teen inquired. "Wow, never thought that would happen this soon." The dark haired male smiled.

"Still into the space dream?" Danny looked shocked at the question then he remembered. This guy was married to Sam so of course he would know about him so he nodded without question. Daniel sighed. He was glad that he was really that clueless because that question had been a mistake. He had lost interest in the space program after all the times he got to go into space and with his grades he never thought that would happen. Sam looked perplexed still as she tried to think of who else would have something against her. None of the ghost's she remembered had ever been that violent or powerful enough.

"So if it isn't Vlad then it can't be Skulker, or Johnnie," she stated. "They weren't even powerful enough to stop Danny. I wonder."

"Well, the thing is we are hear now because most of the ghosts in our time were more active in this time. We figure we could find them here if need be."

"Why bring the kids?" Danny inquired. Daniel gave him a smirk of irony.

"Ever try leaving a pair of six year old kids alone?" Danny shook his head. "Try two of her," he said as he pointed to Sam. "Little monsters got one of Clockwork's necklaces each and followed me. Smart little ones these two are." Danny could believe it as both males looked at the teen now holding both children who were sleeping on her. She smiled at them as she stroked their heads. Both males had mixed feelings about the scene as she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, he can refuse to see what is right in front of him just like any other person... LOL. Hellbreaker, lol. Those are smart kids. I did that with that one toy with the red and blue sides with all the yellow shapes. Can't remember what that thing was called. You had to pull it apart to release the blocks and it was tough to do that, but my siblings and I used to open it to put the blocks back in. LOL. vamplover87.9, thanks for adding the story to your alerts. :) greenharper, you too! Appreciate all the love. So I got motivated and wrote a longgggg chapter. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

After getting the children settled in a hotel, thanks to Sam's credit card, Danny and Sam sat next to each other in her room.

"I can't think of anyone that I pissed off enough to want to take me away," the Goth stated. "I mean I didn't really do much in respect to catching them save for putting them in the thermos or blasting them. I would think that more of them would be after you." The halfa nodded his agreement with the statement. "In that regard there is more ghosts then I can count on all my fingers and toes."

"It would have to be someone powerful because I can't see you being kidnapped without a fight and when I say fight I mean _fight_." Sam blushed as her friend looked at her with such pride that she looked away. They just sat inches from each other, the pair of them feeling a little awkward after the events of the day.

"So, are you really going to sing that song?" she inquired as she looked over at him, her attempt at getting comfortable with her best friend falling short as he nodded. He said nothing and she knew what he was thinking and she hated that he hadn't realized that Daniel was him, but she was sure he was still stuck on something because though his grades said otherwise her best friend was smarter than he came off as. His grades only suffered because of his ghost fighting and while she tried to help him when she could he still managed to barely scrape by sometimes. "Well, I need to get to bed, long day ahead of us." It seemed that the air had become too thick for either of them as Danny stood, his movements slow and almost labored.

"Sam," he said softly. "Do you know who he is? Because it seems like he is familiar with you at this age and the fact that he knows me is bizarre." Sam smiled sadly.

"I do know him and so do you, but I don't think it is my place to tell you." Suddenly the air around the teens grew cold, the temperature dropping as a ghost came flying into the room, this ghost not one either of ghost fights had seen. He was rather older, his black hair old fashioned with just a streak of gray on the right side.

"I am here for you!" he screeched out as he ran at Sam, the Goth stuck where she stood, her amethyst eyes wide as she tried to tug on her feet, the boots stuck in place as Danny's rings flashed and he appeared before her in his Phantom form. Gripping her he yanked her out of the way as a rather large barber's blade appeared in the spot she had just been standing. He held her close to him as the ghost turned to look at them, it's crimson eyes flashing dangerously as it powered up and several blades appeared floating around him. "She should die for all that she has done!" the ghost cried before launching the blades toward the teens who once again found themselves stuck where they stood. Danny tried to tug on his legs, but for some reason they wouldn't budge. He looked up just as the blades were just a foot from them, his body shaking as Sam clung to him. Just when he thought it would be the end for the pair of them someone in black and white appeared in their vision. The large male powered up, his green aura flashing white in some spots as he rushed forward toward the older ghoul that stared at the newcomer in shock and anger. "Die!" it screeched as Danny found he could move now, the girl in his arms looking up at him, tears in her amethyst orbs as she clung to him.

"That was close," the halfa muttered as he looked to see who was fighting the ghost and just about dropped the teen in his arms. "What the fuck?" Sam didn't have to look as she knew who it was. Perfect timing really as he had just been asking about who it was that was her future husband.

"Does that answer your question?" she inquired on a sniffle as she de-tangled herself from her friend so she could grasp the thermos that she kept close to her when she was sleeping. Running around the other side of the bed she reached under her pillow to grasp the cylindrical device before throwing it out in front of herself with the lid off, her eyes dried now and the fear of death that had filled her face was now gone too. Danny stood there in shock long after the new ghost was sucked into the device. Daniel turned, his form changing back to his human half as he looked to his younger self.

"You!" Danny hissed as he also dropped his Phantom half. "You are me, but- How? When?"

"I really can't tell you," was his older self's response. "I wasn't even supposed to let Sam see me, but when you send kids out on a mission to find their missing mom you leave yourself open to error." He turned to the Goth that just stared at them, her expression blank."Sorry." Shaking her head she tossed Danny the thermos. Without looking away from Daniel the halfa caught the object. "Don't let what you see before you effect your future as some things won't happen because of what happens in the timeline."

"Why didn't you just tell me who you are because then I could have used that information to figure out who would even know that Sam was a ghost fighter," he spat as he held up the Fenton Thermos. "This," he said as he shook the object. "This ghost isn't from our time so he must be from yours." Daniel nodded to the shock of the Goth. "You knew that they would come and yet you didn't give me the information _I _needed." Danny turned his gaze toward Sam. "Did you know that would happen because I know you knew who he was when you saw him."

"No, I didn't figure that something like that would happen, but I am not worried either because," she said as she moved around the bed, but both males noticed she refused to get to close to either of them. "I know that you would find a way to save me." Then her face darkened. "I do want you, both of you, to understand one thing." Silence fell over the room as she looked up, her eyes darkened. "If it comes down to it and you have to choose between me or you that you better fucking choose yourself because I will hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again!" Danny frowned as Daniel opened him mouth, but what happened next shut them up. "Now, if you don't want to be embarrassed I suggest you leave." When neither male made a move to leave Sam shrugged and began to lift up her shirt causing both halfa's to break out in a deep blush as the older one pushed the younger one out the door and down the hall. The Goth smiled. That was a tactic she needed to use more often.

* * *

Both halfa's stood outside Sam's house, both glaring up at her window.

"She pulls that often enough," Daniel stated as the wind blew around the pair. "Too often." Danny looked over at his older self. Unlike Dan this future self wasn't evil and seemed to have a fulfilling life with the woman he obviously in love with. "I know what you want to ask and I wish I could tell you when it happened and who made that move, but I can't." He looked over at Danny, a small smile playing on his lips. "You know how Clockwork is."

"I can't allow you to mess with time," Danny mimicked the time ghost as Daniel chuckled.

"Exactly. Anyway I can tell you a few things about Sam in the future." The males walked away from the house, but neither left the grounds as Danny held onto the thermos. "For one thing she never forgets so when you do something wrong she can remember the last time you wronged her years prior to the date. Trust me because she still remembers the time that Tucker threw up in her lunch box and likes to use it to her advantage every time she needs it." Danny smirked. That would be Sam alright. "Also, don't piss her off during her pregnancy because that woman can do some real harm on those hormones."

* * *

The next morning the pair of teens headed for school with an invisible male following overhead and he wasn't alone as Daniel Jr flew next to his father while Lilly was tucked in her father's muscular arms. Danny found his eyes drawn to the sight he couldn't see above him and then his gaze would fall on the female next to him as she walked quietly.

"You do know that I can tell when you are watching me?" Danny gulped before turning back to the front just as they hit the school grounds. "I know that you are still reeling, but I know how you feel." She stopped now, her feet on the sidewalk that led up to the door of Casper High. Students milled around them, but none paid very much attention to the pair talking while the other halfa family above them landed on the roof of the school to watch the grounds. "I'm still reeling right now, but we won't be of any use to him in finding Sam if we are both so caught up with what _could_ happen in the future. Let's just take it day by day." With that she gave him a hug and the pair walked toward the school as the bell rang announcing the five minutes they had to gather their supplies for first period. As soon as they disappeared into the schools Daniel became visible as well as the kids at his side. The sun was still rising higher as the day wore on.

"So, Daddy, will this mommy help us find future mommy?" Daniel Jr inquired with wide cerulean eyes. Daniel smiled down at his son, the replica of himself in so many ways, but at the same time he was just like his mother in the fact that he thought like her. One mindset was what she had called it. He wanted his mother back just as much as the rest of them and the fear that someone wanted to kill her in the past was a greater fear than the fact that she had gone missing in the future. He could feel that she was still alive, but there had to be some reason behind that and he wasn't sure if it was because her captive wanted her that way or if she was just hanging on. She had to be in the Ghost Zone and in the Zone she was safe, but out here, now that was a problem.

* * *

In a remote area of the Ghost Zone a raven haired woman skulked around trees, her amethyst gaze searching the darkness around her as several doors floated above her like stars in the gloom that was always the Zone. Dogs were heard, the hounds of hell was what she wanted to call them as they brought her nothing but hell in the time she had been kept here.

"We will find you!" a male voice rang out from far enough away that the woman in question wasn't too worried, but she didn't want to go back to that _place_, if one could call that a place. It was more like a toilet of scum and rot that needed to be _cleaned _before it was flushed away and she wasn't strong enough to do that. She needed the Phantom. She didn't know how long she had survived in that place, but she knew that it was long enough for someone to be worried and then she thought about the moments before her kidnapping.

_Flash Back_

_"Can we have veggie curry?" the small dark haired girl asked as she looked up at her mother, her smile wide, her innocence shinning through the gaze. The mother of the little girl smiled as she nodded making the youngster scream in excitement. Chuckles from people around her were heard as they continued toward the neighborhood. Sam was an environmentalist and very rarely used her car unless it was for long distance trips._

_Her daughter floated now as her emotions soared. The Goth smiled as she held the little girl's hand in her right one while in her other hand was a bag full of ingredients for their dinner that night. Her children didn't mind her vegetarian cooking although she occasionally made the other three members of the family their meat meals, but she never wavered as she ate her alternative. Danny tried to eat the tofu items, but he made such a face sometimes that she never forced him. Smiling at the memories she failed to notice the ghost until it was on her, the air around them cooling quickly. Spinning around, her daughter forced to float behind her. As the green blob appeared before her she reached for her thermos, the bracelet on her wrist powered and ready to go as she whispered over her shoulder for her daughter to disappear._

_"I-I can't," the little girl whimpered as she began to float down. Her mother crouched low, her left knee touching the ground._

_"I need you to do this for mommy okay. Daddy needs you to go home. Think about daddy and what he tells you to do so you can run and get daddy." The little girl nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes and when she closed them those same tears fell down her chubby baby cheeks as she began to fade from sight. As soon as she was gone Sam turned to the ghost floating above her. It seemed like he was waiting for something. She felt when her child had left her spot and smiling held up the black Fenton Wrist Ray, the small satellite looking thing gleaming in the sunlight. "Eat Fenton Ray!" she yelled as she shot the apparition only to find herself blasted from behind, the smell of burning flesh hitting her nose at the same time that the pain did. She held in the scream that wanted to exit her lips as she bit down hard on her lower lip, her teeth cutting into the soft flesh. A foot came down hard on her exposed spine crushing her small form into the concrete as several people around them ran and screamed, the blast of another weapon hitting her in the upper part of her back, but this one felt sharp as her blood flew from the wound and landed on the white jacket of the one forcing his boot firmly into her back. Leaning down next to her Sam could feel the chill from his body and she shuddered._

_"Hello, human," he said with a smirk that she felt as he shoved his face next to her own. "Nice to see you again, well, good for me, but not so much for you." Sam struggled against the foot that was crushing her lungs, her breathing becoming labored. "We are going to have a party and you get to be the_ _pinata._" _Sam tensed when she felt a barrel of a gun forced against her right arm as the thermos was forced from her fingertips. "You won't be using that on me again." The heat from the gun began to burn her skin before a shot was fired tearing a scream of pain from the purple tinted lips as blood erupted from the close range shot. Sam thought she was going to lose her arm as she felt the bones shatter un the ecto blast, but a dark chuckle came from above her as her captor straightened up. "You won't lose it. I will see to that because I would love to kill you, but it would be better if I did that before this time and then that halfa of yours will fall giving me little trouble when he gives up the fight. No one to encourage him or help him. He will lose you and then I will gain the prisoner I have tried to catch for the last decade!" Before she could say one world she felt the shock from the shot wearing off as her body began to grow numb, her eyes closing, but before her world could go black she saw her daughter, the little girl's blue eyes so full of fear as she tried to stay invisible._

_"I love you," she mouthed as all was gone._

_End of Flash Back_

Her captor had been right as she was pumped with ecto energy forcing her body into healing faster. They had made a bad move with that one because every time they had done it she had grown stronger and had found that she had some of Danny's powers, but to a weaker degree and they didn't last nearly long enough, but after what seemed like forever she had stored enough energy to escape from the prison that had kept her from her family and now she was just inside Skulker's area, the land around her just woods.

She figured this was the best place to lose the ghosts tracking her as she ran forward, her feet still clad in her combat boots, but she wore a black and white striped jumpsuit instead of her normal black outfits. Jumping over a root that stuck out from the ground she smiled when she saw the lake. With a silent prayer she jumped into the lake with a splash, her eyes closing as she forced herself to sink down as the ghosts following her stopped at the edge of the murky green lake. They stood there for what seemed like forever before heading on, her body still and her eyes still closed as she counted. She could hold her breath for a long time, but she didn't want to. Her now short raven locks danced around her as she waited.

Soon her lungs began to burn and with a quick thrust of her feet she broke the surface of the lake as the dogs barking grew further in the distance. Struggling she crawled from the water and headed for another direction, not back from where she came and certainty not where the hunters had gone. It took her for what felt like forever, but she managed to find a mini cave several yards from the water, the thicket around her concealing her now that the white of her jumpsuit was green from the murky lake. Curling up in the shadows of the cave she felt her eyes grow heavy and she passed out just as a shadow fell over the edge of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellbreaker, yeah not smart, but as you said she is tired from the hunt, but it's not over for the fighter.

* * *

Danny had found himself looking for Sam most of the day and he wasn't sure that it was just for her safety, no, he was sure that it was for the sheer reason that he got together with her in the future. What bugged him though was what she had said about them possibly not being together in the future. Did she regret that decision? Was that it? Did she regret being married to him? With a shake of his head he realized that he was starting to sound crazy in his own head. She wasn't married to him and they weren't a couple so how could she regret something that she hadn't yet experienced? Walking absentmindedly through the halls, other students milling around as most of them, including himself, headed for the lunch room.

"Why am I so tweaked by this?" he asked himself out loud just as Paulina walked by. She stopped and grinned as she quickly fixed her appearance.

"Maybe because you let something so good get away?" she inquired as she moved closer to him. Not very far from them was Sam, the Goth watching the exchange. Danny turned to the Hispanic in question, but Paulina moved in front of Sam's view of the halfa just in time to disguise his disgust at seeing his former girlfriend.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned around to head for the lunch room, his cerulean gaze searching the area for his Goth. His Goth? Was he crazy? Sam hated possessive males and here he was calling her his when she was his friend and nothing more at this point. "Oh hell!" he muttered as he ruffled his raven hair in frustration.

"Need a soundboard?" the Hispanic beauty inquired as she followed him toward the lunch line. "Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't still talk." Danny turned on her, his blue eyes flashing green.

"Yeah, it does because what you said about Sam. She is infinity times better than you in any life!" Paulina frowned at his words, but looking past him she saw Sam walk in, the Goth's gaze searching. Just before her gaze landed on them Danny found his lips on Paulina as the teen leaned forward, but from the angle she felt that it would look far different. That was all it took, but instead of just stomping out the Goth left quietly, not a word heard from her. Danny shoved the teen off him not realizing it was too late. "What the hell?" Paulina smiled.

"Just something to think on," she said as she turned and walked off clearly proud of herself, but Danny didn't know why. He turned back to move forward in the lunch line while Sam walked down the semi-clear halls, her vision blurring slightly as she wiped at the tears and cursing their existence.

"Like I said," the Goth muttered. "May not happen." As she walked out the door she looked around, her gaze searching for her future family. If her and Danny didn't get together than Lilith and Daniel Jr would never be born, but as much as that hurt her it hurt her just as much to know that if her and Danny had gotten together who was to say that Paulina wouldn't come back into their life. It would always be between them. Noticing the trio on the other side of the school she turned the other way and out the back where she walked toward the football field Everyone was inside today so she would have the field to herself for the rest of the school day, not that she would stay out here that long. She would eventually head out with Daniel if he saw her or by herself if she managed to sneak away. As she walked toward the sports field she felt like someone was there with her and looking around she saw no one, but she did know some ghosts so was there one here? She couldn't feel a drop in the temperature, but as it was sunny and rather hot she wasn't sure she would feel something like that. Shrugging she continued to walk. As she drew closer to the field the feeling grew stronger and suddenly she felt something land on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself facing...

* * *

Danny waited at their table for what felt like forever, but had really only been a matter of minutes, his eyes glued to the door as his food grew colder by the minute. He had even gotten Sam a salad, but she still wasn't there, her seat empty. Several students walked by and as the seconds passed the halfa grew worried. Where was she? Finally deciding he had had enough he got up just in time to look out and find Sam, the Goth out by the football, her trademark hair blowing in the wind as a little girl floated before her. He moved toward the window, a small smile lighting his face, but just as quickly a look of fear appeared on his face as darkness fell over the pair of females.

* * *

Sam looked up as the hordes of ghost fell upon them, but Sam did just as her future self did, but this time she fell upon the little girl.

"Lilith, I need to you to go intangible." The little girl looked up at her, her eyes wide in fright, but she shook her head. "Please, I can't let you be hurt. Not now not ever." Instead of doing what the Goth had told her the girl closed her eyes and entered Sam's body causing the girl to close her eyes as she was taken over. "No, Lilly." Suddenly Sam's form began to disappear as the ghost child made her mother disappear into the ground not realizing that the ghost above her would just reach in and yank her back. Sam concentrated on throwing her future daughter out just as the ghost yanked Sam into the skies and in a flash were gone just as Danny and Daniel appeared.

"Daddy," a small voice whimpered. Both halfa adults turned to find Lily half in and half out of the dirt with tears streaming down her face. Daniel leaned down and helped his daughter out of the ground, but she continued to cry, her little baby face turning red.

"It's okay, little one," he whispered as he rubbed her back in circles, her body shaking as she shook her head.

"No, daddy-y," the little girl hiccuped. "I co-ouldn't-" she paused as more tears fell down. Both males were shocked that she was taking and although the kid crying there wasn't one that he knew that well he had a feeling that she was talking about what her father thought she was talking about.

"You are okay," her father soothed.

"Hey, little one," Danny said as he leaned close to Lily's face. The little version of him looked at him, tears still streaking down her face. "Your mommy and Sam did the right thing by getting you out of there. They aren't disappointed at all. We saw you try." Sniffling she smiled, the smile watery at best, but the girl wasn't crying and Daniel was looking at him in confusion and relief. "She feels bad because she thinks she let her mother down twice now."

"I knew that you had it in you, but I have one question," the older male inquired. Danny waited. "What did you do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hellbreaker, yeah. The son is missing, but was he taken? That would be the worry right then. Song is by Trapt.

* * *

"Why does it have to be my fault?" Danny inquired as he turned from his older self. Daniel placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and sighed.

"Did you forget that I am you and I grew up with her too. You should know that with Sam the only time she was ever upset to be away from you was if it was about you."

"I don't know why she was out here alone. I waited for her at lunch, but she never came." Lily yanked on her father's shirt forcing the older male to look at his lovely child, her cerulean gaze shimmering with knowledge.

"I know why future mommy was out here," she said before turning to Danny and then back to her daddy. "You did something bad." Both males frowned as they looked to the child as she continued, "Mommy said that men were all two timers, but this was before she realized I was there." Both pairs of cerulean eyes clashed.

"Shit," the younger halfa said in frustration. "I can't believe that stupid woman."

"I am going to assume that you know what she is talking about." Danny nodded as he turned from them and then something hit the younger male.

"Where is Daniel Jr?"

* * *

**Standing tall between my four walls**

With a grunt Sam fell into the cell, a ghostly guard hovering over her something shimmery in his hand. Looking closely she realized that it was the collar that Walker had tried to put on her to force Danny into giving him what he wanted. Backing away from him she almost thought that she would go through the wall, but when she hit it her amethyst eyes widened as she turned to touch the wall with her hands, the feeling of cold concrete making her worry.

**and I'm about to fall**

"What the fuck?" A chuckle was heard forcing the teen to look up to find herself looking at the man himself, but he looked different from the Walker she remembered. He was now bigger, his body more mechanical, like Skulker in fact.

"We aren't in the Ghost Zone," he said simply as he moved farther into the cell, the window behind her letting in the light from the sun, the room a little hot. "This is a special place that was created long ago by Plasmius and now that he is gone I have commandeered it for my own use." Sam glared up at the warden as the ghost guard handed him the collar. "No, lets just put this thing on. Don't most girls like jewelry?"

**so look into me eyes and I say it all**

"I'm not like most girls," the Goth warned him, her gaze sticking to the collar as she wondered how she would get out of here or at least let Danny know where she was. How stupid had she been? She should have stayed in Daniel's gaze so that she wouldn't have put her future daughter in danger much less herself and now here she was after all the trouble the pair of halfa's went through. As she pushed her body firmly against the wall, her feet curling under her as she tried to force herself into a standing position she watched him, but before she even realized what was happening she was grabbed from behind, the gloved fingers grasping her thin wrists harshly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," he said with a twisted smirk. "At least not until I get done with you." Sam struggled against the tight grip on her wrists, but Walker advanced quicker than she had expected and she found the collar clicked tightly around her slender neck. He stepped back now, his grin darker than before as such plans flitted through his eyes. "And I plan on getting you back for what you did." Sam was yanked back, her arms raised high above her head as ectoplasma was used to bind her arms as Walker pulled out his button, the remote small enough to pocket and yet to the Gothic teen it was huge.

**I am lost, I am lost**

"Do what you will because I will never give you the satisfaction that you want!" the raven haired girl said before she spit on his face, the look on his face giving her pleasure before he wiped the spit off his face with his black glove. His look changed quickly enough as he held up the button, his gloved finger taping the button. Sam's body went tense, her eyes closing as the pain coursed through her, but she refused to make a sound, her lips clamped tightly as he released the red dot.

"That was just the _light_ setting too. I hope you enjoy pain because before the end of this you will have lifetimes of pain to keep you company before death greets you." He turned from her, but he threw over his shoulder, "Whether you beg for it or your body shuts down from it will be all up to you." As soon as he was gone the bands on her wrist disappeared. Her body crumpled to the ground, her head slamming into the concrete with just enough force to do damage, but not enough to do serious damage. Suddenly Sam realized in her half awake state that she wasn't alone because though she was sure it was cold in the cell without Walker it still held the chill from a ghost. Opening her eyes as the shock from the collar still coursed through her body she looked around.

Thinking maybe they were in the shadows she took a deep breath before whispering, "Whoever you are come out-t." To her shock Daniel Jr. appeared, his cerulean gaze so like Danny's when something that displeasing had happened that she had to crack a smile. "W-What are you doing here kid?" she inquired. "You need to go home before Daniel gets worried."

"Mommy, are you okay?" she nodded.

"It stung a little, but I am tougher than that." Daniel moved to sit next to her but the Goth shook her head. "Daniel, I need you to do something for me." He looked like he wanted to deny her, but with the look that always made Danny give in the little boy nodded. "On my necklace is a ring. Take the necklace back to Danny and Daniel. Tell them I am okay, but that Walker is behind this. Can you remember that?" He nodded as he did as she asked, the teen holding her breath when he removed the secret necklace, her body screaming in pain. She would be momentarily paralyzed as she was sure that the collar wasn't made for humans. As soon as he got it off he walked off, his cerulean gaze turning back to her. "Be careful," was the last words she said to him as the young halfa was able to go through the walls. As soon as he was gone she closed her eyes again as the darkness came over her.

* * *

In Skulker's Island Sam sat up, her body tingling in pain. She looked down at her body and found nothing that could be hurting her looking around she knew that she needed to move quickly before Skulker came back. Standing up, the aches in her body coming back as her muscles protested the movement she felt a chill and stiffening she looked around her. The cave was quiet, the only sound water dripping somewhere, but Sam knew better. She lived with halfas and fought ghosts for a living and she knew that someone was in the cave with her, but before she could call out someone took the opportunity.

"Well, well, if it isn't the halfa's little mate," came a familiar voice from the darkness that surrounded her. Sam turned to find Skulker standing to her right. "Nice to see that you know how to get out Walker's little prison." The Goth eyed the ghost with distrust. She hated him as much as she hated Walker, the pair of them hunting down her husband every chance they had.

"What do you want Skulker?" Sam was not in the mood for the male before her and she had a funny feeling in her gut that he was up to something but she also knew that he could catch her if she ran so what was her choice at this moment but to find out what the hell he wanted.

"The same thing as you I suppose. Revenge now that you are out." Sam shook her head, her short raven hair barley shifting with the movement. "No? I would have thought that after all the torment that he put you through that you would want his head on a platter." Now Sam knew something was off. The man before her was a suck up and used anyone for his advantage and right now she felt dirty.

"Don't get me wrong, Skulker. I would love for that, but I need to get back to my family first."

"Worried about your half breed family? They are fine, now, your past, not so much." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed as she moved away from him and toward the entrance of the cave.

"Oh, you didn't know? Your family went back in time to save your past self." Sam turned from him, her mind working over that bit of information. Why would Danny be worried about her past self? "I know that you want to know and I wish I could give you such information, but I don't know why." Sam turned to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He shrugged as a smirk appeared on his face, his green hair flickering like a flame as she moved more toward the entrance, her eyes flickering toward the outside.

"Maybe I want to help," he said just seconds before Sam was grasped from behind as Skulker continued, "me."

"Why you fucking scum!" She fought against the ghosts holding her captive, their ecto cuffs tightening as they dragged her out of the cave while another ghost came forward. "When I see you I won't just put you in a fucking thermos I will _keep _you in there!"

"You have aided and we respect that," the ghost said as he reached into the pouch at his side, his hand pulling out a paper.

"I don't care about your respect or that of Walker's. I just want my reward." The ghost nodded as two other ghosts appeared at the main ghoul's side. "What the fuck is this?" the mechanical ghost inquired as he was taken down and ecto cuffs were placed on him too.

"Why, this is your reward." As more cursing was heard the mechanical ghost was hauled off as the ghost in charge pulled out a walkie, his lips moving close to it as he informed his boss that both subjects were being brought in.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellbreaker, yeah good thing, but there are fanfics out there that I have seen where Tucker is a pretty good child care person. I don't know seeing how he was with the flour babies, but then again that was as a teen with other things on his mind.

* * *

"Daniel!" Danny called out in one area of the school grounds as the older Daniel looked on the other area, Lily staying between the two males as they called out for the missing boy. On the edges of the school grounds there were some trees, the large oak trees towering high over them giving them shade from the hot sun. It felt like they had been doing this for hours when suddenly the missing boy called out out for his father. The trio turned around as several students stared at them, the group that all looked alike. Having to search for the boy had taken the older Daniel out of hiding when didn't really need to be seen. There would be questions and he had no way to make the people watching them forget. Clockwork would be upset, but not as upset as he was until he had to see the Observers. He hated those guys that wanted him to do all the work while they just...observed.

"Daddy!" the little boy screamed as he rushed toward his father, his little feet moving quickly. Daniel looked relieved as his son came toward them. He was glad that his boy had come back, but he was also glad that Daniel Jr had remembered not to use his ghost powers around the humans of this time unlike when they were in their own time where he could use them freely. "Danny!" he yelled now drawing the halfa a step forward as the little ghost boy held up something that shimmered, the chain in his hand making the item on it dance. "I found her!" Danny rushed forward now as the boy stopped to hold up the jewelry. At first Danny was unsure that the item had anything to to do with the missing Goth because Sam hardly ever wore jewelry. He had never seen her with a necklace, but as he grasped the swinging chain his face grew pale, the ring at the end of the chain very familiar to the halfa.

"What is it?" Daniel inquired before Danny held it up for his older half to see. "Fuck." Yeah, that was the word one wanted to use. This meant good things and bad things for the pair of halfas. The older halfa looked down at his son. "You went with her?" Nod. "Not that I am not pissed off son, but good job," he said before ruffling the kid's dark locks.

"He hurt her daddy!" the boy said as Lily hugged her brother, the small girl looking overjoyed at seeing her brother. "He put a thing around her neck before pushing a button." It hit both of them when he said those words, the little boy had revealed the one person who could be holding both forms of the Goth.

"Walker," both males said in unison.

"How is he holding her though?" Danny wondered out loud "The Ghost Zone can't hold humans." Daniel nodded. This was true. The Zone could only hold ghosts as humans just past through it since they weren't dead. People began to head out of the building now as school ended, the crowds growing larger as most turned to look at the group in question. He looked to the small boy pushing his sister off him. "Daniel Jr?" The raven haired boy looked up just as his sister fell off him and onto the ground, but the small girl wasn't fazed as she got back up, her tongue out at her brother while she headed for her father. "Where was she?"

"She's close by," the boy stated. "They took her to a brick building close by." The men smirked. Walker had gotten smarter, but at the same time he hadn't counted on the fact that one little ghost boy would ruin him yet again. When asked if he could take them back there he nodded. He remembered the way because when he had gotten lost one time his mother had told him to remember landmarks. Grasping his father's hand and Danny's hand while Lily held on they headed down the street as some people were still hanging around the windows watching. Sure, they knew Danny's secret, but then again why take the risk drawing attention to themselves?

* * *

When the Goth girl awoke several hours later she found a boot lodged in her back. Muttering a curse she held back the moan of pain as she lay there. The male that the boot belonged to began to scream at her in an angry tone, but she ignored him as she continued to lay there with her eyes closed.

"Wake up!" the ghost male screamed next to her ear as he kicked her again. Sam refused to rise, her nature of not backing down coming out in full swing. She hadn't listened to her parents save for that one time she had worn a dress, but that was to keep her friendship with the halfa. "Listen here bitch! You don't have a choice!" Without warning he pushed the button, forcing Sam's small form into a fetal position as the wave of electricity coursed through her body. As it ended and she knew that once again she would be paralyzed she looked up at her captor, a grin on her face even as her chin quivered holding it in place.

"Fuck y-you," she managed this time. She knew that he had turned it up and she could care less. The mother fucker could die again and she would dance a happy dance over his body while crushing his essence to make a drink for her other enemies. Sam was tired of being treated like shit. First she had found only assholes for boyfriends, her parents used her more as a way of getting more money with a good _forced_ marriage, Danny dated the bitch that wanted her dead!

Was there any more that needed to be said. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself, no she was pissed off at herself. She should have moved on from all this shit along time ago, but today it made her so angry. "May you find you-ur seat in hell." That seemed to hit a spot with him as she watched him turn the knob that she was sure was on that remote. Now she would find herself in more pain and normally that might scare her but for some reason she found that she was ready for it. She would never die, not at his hands anyway because he needed her for something and whether it was revenge or some sick release that he wanted that was okay because like all the other crap that had happened to her she would walk away stronger than before.

"Damn sick bitch," the ghost warden cursed before pushing the button again, but this time as the shock coursed through her she just lay there, her eyes open as she took the pain and watched the male looking down at her. He was looking pissed by the fact that it wasn't bothering the teen before him. Sam could feel the darkness coming, but white it would bring her release she found that was mildly afraid of it. Something about the darkness that pulled her was colder than any darkness that she had experienced over her lifetime.

Just as she fell into the darkness four people came through the wall shocking Walker, the ghost falling back as he looked at the halfas before him.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "How the hell are there so many half ghosts?"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing warden?" Danny quested, his voice dark as he glared at the male before as all of the halfas transformed before him. "Damn!" Daniel came at him first, his gloved fist connecting with the skull's face as Danny and the children rushed to Sam's side. "Sam! Sam! Wake up." The female made no noise as the halfa shook her harder but the raven haired girl didn't move. Placing his fingers at her throat he was shocked to find that her pulse was weak. It was still there and that was good, but it was weak and he needed to get it stronger.

"What's wrong?" Daniel Jr inquired. "Why doesn't mommy wake up?" Suddenly Lily popped up under him, her small form under his chest as she grasped Danny's gloved hands.

"You need to do this," she said, her eyes shimmering as she moved his hands over her chest and at a moment that Danny should find himself embarrassed to be touching his best friend's chest he found that he wasn't. He needed to save her and somehow with the help of his future daughter he would be able to. "Move energy into your hands and then shock her." The younger halfa looked down at the now white haired girl, her green orbs so similar to his own and so full of fear and yet so full of confidence. That was something he had never had when he had become ghost for the first time, but this girl, Sam and his daughter, she was so much stronger than she looked so he did what she said. He powered up he concentrated on getting them into his hands to shock her. With a grimace forced his energy into her body, the small form shaking with the force and he almost stopped but Lily shook her head. "She's okay. You can't hurt her."

He couldn't her? How could that be? Nodding to the little girl as Daniel battled Walker in the background, but you could tell that the older version of him wanted to know what was going on so his concentration wasn't entirely on the fight like it should be so when the trio over Sam's body heard a groan of pain they were surprised to see Daniel on the ground unconscious with a rather triumphant Walker stepping on the other ghost's back.

"Daddy!" both children called out as they made a move to get to him, but that was before Danny reached out and grasped the back of their hazmat suits before pulling them toward him. "No, daddy!" they cried out as Lily fought so much more than her brother and that was understandable as she had lost her mother twice.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone a raven haired girl looked down at her hands in worry. She had noticed that her fingers had felt funny just hours ago and upon looking down found them disappearing She was now more concerned than ever as her hands went invisible.

"What the fuck?" someone muttered next to her. She looked up to find Skulker, his gaze transfixed by the disappearing act that her hands were doing involuntarily.

"What is your problem?" she hissed. "You turned me in so now you can mind your own business," she hissed. He turned from her, but now he leaned forward to say something and that person leaned forward too. Sam leaned to the side as whatever the hunter had said continued down the line. "What the fuck are you telling them?"

"I am informing them of your disappearing act because something like that can't be a good thing." She sobered up at that. It was true that it wasn't a good thing and she had an idea of what was happening. Her past self was dying and in that respect she was too.

"My past is dying," was what the Goth said. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."


	8. Chapter 8

Hellbreaker, lol. Yeah, well he is Danny's and Sam's child so I wouldn't be too worried.

* * *

**_Until the day I die_**  
**_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_**

Daniel groaned as his eyes opened back up to see his children being held back by his younger self, the words that he said to the children making Daniel smile. He was saving his kids from helping him because he knew that it would do them no good. Danny looked up, the pair of cerulean eyes meeting and locking. Daniel looked down at the still form of Sam and mouthing something Danny nodded before getting Lily's attention again with Daniel Jr turning as well.

"I need your help," Danny told the pair of children, their eyes holding his gaze as he continued, "I need you to help me save Sam, to save your mom." As the trio placed their hands together over her heart Daniel powered up, his form glowing before he went intangible. Walker fell forward a little, his balance thrown off but before he could regain that balance Daniel flew up from above him now knocking the warden down into the concrete.

**_Until the day I die_**  
**_I'll spill my heart for you_**

The ground shook under the trio leaning over Sam, her form shaking as their hands glowed green, the energy from the halfas filling her and just as suddenly her chest filled with air as she began to cough. They stopped and Danny pulled her close as Daniel thrust Walker into the wall, his gloved hands fisted in the warden's white coat that flew around him.

"You fucking better be glad that my daughter was taught by the best because if she hadn't been brought to the land of the living then _we_ would take you apart one by one with the rest of the criminals that you have locked up." The skeleton ghost looked slightly worried as Daniel powered up a green beam that faded to white as the light around it grew brighter. "Not that I'm not going to destroy you right now," he promised. "I just have one question." When Walker just stared back at him, not an emotion on his face Daniel inquired, "Are you the past or the future?" Again he received nothing in response.

"He's the future," Sam gasped out as she pushed away from Danny, her gaze still a little dazed, but otherwise she was getting her color back. "He sent our Walker from this time into the future because with him there we could kill him if all went down the crapper and he would still retain my future self." Daniel had turned to look at Sam as the Goth talked and when she finished he turned to Walker to see that Sam was right, the look on the Warden's face proof of his plans.

"You fucking bastard," he hissed so low that the others couldn't hear him as he fist that was still holding onto the other ghost's collar pushed Walker further into the wall, the structure crumbling around him as the other hand holding the glowing ball of energy as it grew bigger and hotter. "I should burn your skin off slowly, but as my children are present I will just kill you quickly so you may never come back."

"Daniel," a female voice said. "We need to keep him close to us. Use the thermos." Daniel turned as Danny took out the familiar object and handing it to Daniel Jr instructed the boy to take it to his father. The boy nodded as he walked over to him and held up the cylindrical object. The older halfa looked at it and then at Sam whose gaze was firm now as she nodded. He then looked to Danny who also nodded. "We will need him, I have a feeling."

The older male turned back to the warden, the glowing energy fading back to green as he growled his frustration. All the pain and anger from the moment his wife had disappeared swirling in his heart. He wanted to kill the bastard in his grasp, but once again Sam came through, her voice, though her younger form, was still wise when it came to this. She was right. They would need this scum for something so as soon as the energy dispersed he grasped the device his young son was holding and smirking, his brows low as his green eyes grew brighter.

"You are lucky in some respects, but wait until I find my wife. She will _enjoy_ dissecting you as well as the fact that my ghost hunting parents always enjoy a good dissection." Danny and Sam smirked now too as they watched the future Danny stick the device right on top of the ghost warden's face before it began to glow with blue energy as it sucked the apparition into it. Daniel sighed as he turned back to them, the cap in his young son's hand held out to him. Taking the cap he placed it on the container before tossing it to Danny. The other halfa caught it as Sam forced herself to her knees, the collar around her neck still on and working as the lights flickered on it.

"Are you okay?" Daniel and Danny asked of her and she turned a glower on them as she pointed to the device.

"I would be a lot better without this pretty little accessory on my neck." Danny was the one that took over removing the collar as the children held their daddy by his legs and a beeping filled the air. It drew the attention of the pair of teens just as the ring around her neck popped off.

"What is that?" the Goth inquired as she looked around to find that there was nothing just laying out in the open so her eyes fell upon the group of time travelers. "That's you," she stated matter of factually. Daniel nodded.

"We were only allowed so much time here and that time is up." Danny moved forward as the pair listened because they both felt like there was a _but _in that sentence. "We have to leave now." Suddenly time stopped and when it resumed the pair of teens found themselves standing alone without a clue as to what to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellbreaker, yeah, not so much as you will find out in the chapter.

* * *

That night found the pair of teens looking at the computer as Sam typed out what they knew and what they didn't know. There were so many things on both sides, like the fact that they knew who had Sam in the future while they had no idea why. They had no idea where she was or what to do to help her and yet now that Daniel had gone back to his time maybe he could help her this time around. He had more information then he had started out with, but now that the Walker from that time was in a thermos would that effect the future in any way?

"I don't know what to do," Danny said exasperated. Sam nodded and then it hit her.

"We don't have to do anything, Danny. Don't you get it? We don't need to do anything because we can't." The halfa cocked his head in confusion as if he didn't get it. "Daniel came here to protect _me_ because if I died then so did the Sam in his time, but now that Walker has been detained in the thermos and the one that is in the future is the one that belongs in the past then that means no one is here to kill me anymore if they ever were. I had a feeling that Walker came after me personally for a revenge against me alone. I don't know if he even thought about the fact that it would do you any harm in the long run. I bet that the past Walker would love that, but the Walker that was here was the one that had plans against me."

"Okay, I think I get it now." He walked away from the desk as his mind worked on what Daniel, his future self had planned to get Sam out to safety.

"So, you want to practice on your song?" Sam asked with a soft smile. He looked to her and nodded because he knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him forget what was going on in the future, the unknown future ahead of them. "Good." She began to surf the net for the things they would need since she was sure he knew the song but was sure that he hadn't really practiced.

"What about yours?"

"I have been working on my for the better part of the year since writing it so let's concentrate on you."

"What about Dash?" Sam's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked thoughtful.

"Dash is good, his as good as it can get and he knows that he still needs to practice." A pause, a hush falling over the room. "Danny, I know that you think you know what is going on and I _do _forgive you for that question in the lunchroom. I am not dating Dash, not that he wouldn't love it, but I am not interested in him like that. I-I-" She shook her head as the words she wanted to say stuck to the back of her throat. "Never mind." She turned back to the computer and with a smile found the song that she was looking for and with a click the music flowed out of the speakers next to computer.

_**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero**_  
_**But, hey, everyone you wanna b****e**_

* * *

Sam watched as her hand returned to normal, her company still sitting there.

"Looks like your past won the battle," the metallic ghost stated. The Goth nodded. It looked like her past self had been strong enough to battle her future. Good, she would need that strength in the months to come when everything just seemed to come all at once.

_**Probably started off like me**_  
_**You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)**_

"I have a plan, that is if I can get enough ghosts together to get the hell out of here," the raven haired girl said as she turned to the mechanical being next to her. "Are you into letting all of the evil in this place out into the open?" The male next to her seemed shocked. Why would she want to release all of them? What was she thinking? "Here's the deal, the Walker that is running this place isn't the one that belongs here."

"What? What makes you think that?" Sam looked around her.

"I know because he went back in time to get the past one to protect himself should something in the past go awry then his future is still secure because the past is here and can't be killed by my past self, but what they didn't count on is the fact that I know how to kill a ghost and I have the power to do so." Now Skulker was interested. How did she have power and what was her plan? What did she mean about killing a ghost because a ghost had no actual physical form so what was there to kill?

"Okay, I am in." Sam smiled, the look evil on the human's face.

_**But, hey, give me just a little time**_  
_**I bet you're gonna change your mind**_

As the pair of them conspired more and more ghosts came over to see what the ghost and the human were talking about, especially since the pair talking real close together were enemies. As more and more of the ghost joined it drew the attention of the ghost guards floating around the room. There was some laughing in the group and _hell yeah_'s as Sam explained her plan. As the ghost guards grew uneasy the group suddenly dissipated leaving Sam alone, Skulker having gone off to another table. Sam frowned. She hoped her plan worked because she only had one chance.

* * *

In the same time was a raven haired man with one plan on his mind was heading toward the ghost zone with his two kids who refused to leave his side, the pair of them sure that they could help their father in his battle to get their mother out of the Zone, where they were sure she was at. He didn't know how but Daniel was sure that was were she was. Heading into the lab that housed the Fenton portal as his parents took the kids into their arms, the kids trying to go intangible, but one word from their father and they stopped.

_**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_  
_**It ain't so hard to take, that's right**_

"Kids, I need to go alone because you need to understand that were I am going there is a chance that someone might grab you," the raven haired male stated, "And you know that your mother would kill us all if I let you go there. The past was one thing, but to the Zone is entirely different." The twins nodded as they held onto their grandparents' necks. They waved their father off as his own parents cautioned him. Daniel nodded as he pushed the button to open the portal, the green ecto goo swirling in the octagon shaped portal. Taking a step into the portal he flew out and toward the Ghost Prison that was not too far from the portal itself.

* * *

_**'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**_  
_**And I'll just look away, that's right**_

At that very moment Sam was in the middle of the lunch room of the prison as the few minutes before the end of the lunch hour ticked away, some of the ghosts milling around in the corners of the large room while others remained in seats closest to her. She needed just the right time so as she was standing there one of the ghosts approached the guard closest to her as well, his face going close as he whispered something to the guard. That guard frowned as the other ghost finished what he had been saying before walking off. As he passed Sam he turned and punched her.

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
_**So everyone can hear**_  
_**Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hellbreaker, he is bothered by it, but you will find out that Sam was right to move on. I am glad that you gave this story a chance. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

That was when all hell broke loose, the guards had to break it up, but before they could get close enough to the fight more ghosts joined in from the center of the lunch room while the other ghosts standing on the edge just watched as more guards rushed out. Sam was enjoying herself as she punched the ghost back, all of them going all out with the fists as they rained down fury on anyone close enough, most of the hits slamming into the guards. As the area filled with more guards the last of the ghosts fell into the fray making it the biggest riot the place had seen.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Walker said as he walked into the lunch hall as guards screamed out in pain. "This is against the rules!" Suddenly he found himself being smacked into a wall by a large drumstick that was being welded by the Lunch Lady.

"Hello, deary! Have a bite!" She smirked as she pulled the drumstick back before slamming it back into the warden.

"Get'em!" someone screamed from down below as the Sam appeared from the dust that was blowing up from the fight behind her. She wiped the blood from her face as she began to walk toward the stairs that would lead her to her prey. Walking slowly she headed up each stair as Walker tried to regain composure, the Lunch Lady slamming her meat into him again. He fell back but this time he had been prepared for it and stood back up to blast the large female ghost. Before he could do anything thought someone entered the room, someone really pissed off because the temperature dropped lower. Sam turned to see Daniel, his cerulean gaze flashing to green as his raven locks bled to white, his uniform appearing on his toned body.

"Danny!" she cried out in happiness. The halfa looked up as the fight before him continued, most of the ghostly guards being tossed out after being hogtied with their own spectral tails. The halfa in question flew up to her, his white boots landing next to her black ones. Pulling her close he turned to the male ghost that was responsible for all the shit that happened. "You're here just in time for the fun to begin." He smirked at his wife.

"I noticed the fun that they are all having down there, I have to wonder how you did that, but that is a story for another day." He turned back to the ghost. "Because we have company and I have good and bad news for him." The ghost in question almost seemed to cower at the appearance of the halfa.

"Y-You were supposed to be in the past!" he yelled out in anger as well as fright as he backed up. "She is supposed to be dead and you were supposed to be stuck in the past! _He _promised that this would be the day that I got what I deserved!" The pair before him smirked.

"Oh, you will get what you deserve and then some," Daniel promised as he pulled out a Fenton Thermos. Walker frowned in displeasure. He had been in one of those contraptions and it was not a pleasant experience. "Now, make sure you don't kill him," he told the group of ghosts that floated above them now, all of them looking for a little revenge. "I'm sure that Clockwork would love to add him to his collection and I am sure that Dan needs a friend."

* * *

A couple of days later found the pair of friends walking to school, an everyday occurrence, nothing out of the ordinary save for the fact that the air between them was still rather tense. Tucker had stayed away per the agreement with Valerie so Sam wouldn't kill her boyfriend.

"I know that it feels weird after what we have experienced, but Danny the future isn't set in stone so don't worry." Danny didn't meet her eyes and she knew that he was still bothered by more than just them being married. "Don't worry because as much as I know you want to help, believe me I am there with you, we can't do any-" Both teens fell back as a light erupted before them, Danny moving in front of his friend as he transformed. With all that had gone on he wasn't taking any chances because who was to say that the past Walker wasn't coming back.

"Hello, Phantom, good to see that everything is back to as it should be," Clockwork stated with a grin at the male protecting the human female behind him. Sam was glowering slightly as she moved from behind Danny.

"Hey, Clockwork. Were you looking for us for something in particular?" The male ghost's smirk grew wider as Sam pulled her backpack forward to take out a Fenton Thermos that was cussing at them at the moment.

"Ah, you are the brains in the group. Nice to know that Daniel didn't kill him because-"

"You want the timelines to stay in tact even if you have to remove them from said timelines. That makes no sense, but I knew that you wanted them and you didn't want a repeat performance," the Goth said with a smile as she stepped back after Clockwork took the thermos. He nodded, still in awe that the human before him had figured it out so quickly. "Um, are they okay?"

"Yes, they are all fine," was what the time keeping ghost said before leaving. As soon as the flash ended Danny turned to look at her.

"Are you going to change?" she inquired with a look at his outfit, but Danny didn't change, no he just kept looking into her eyes, his cerulean ones searching. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," the male said before turning from her while at the same time resuming his human form. "So, you never told me what you're singing."

"Nice try, but first off I wasn't going to tell you what I am singing, you will just have to wait like the rest of them," she said as she walked a head of him before turning to stare at him, her amethyst eyes boring into him. "And I want to know what you were thinking just now."

"It's nothing," he reiterated. "I was just thinking." Sam wanted to say more, but she shut her mouth as they hit the front of the school grounds. "By the way I talked to Tucker about that footage you were talking about and you won't believe what that was about."

"Footage?" Then it seemed to hit her as they entered the school. "Oh, that nasty smut he has. What about it? You said it wasn't you."

"Yeah, it was Dash dressed up as me. Paulina will be enjoying the spotlight soon enough since she isn't aware that she was being taped doing that at the time that I was in class." Sam smiled broadly. "Yeah, I thought you might like that."

"Well, I have to get to class," the raven haired teen stated, "Not that it will be for long as the singing competition will take up most of the school day." Finally, the last day of school before summer and the raven haired girl was looking forward to it. Running down the halls she headed to her first period to wait for the day to begin.

* * *

A few hours later found students heading down the hall and toward the cafeteria where they were going to hold the singing competition. There was only a hand full of students competing, all from Miss Mop's class. As most of the class headed to the back to wait for their turn the other half headed for the group making themselves comfortable for the show.

"Welcome, Casper High to our annual singing competition and I hope that everyone remembers how it works, if not then these are the rules. First there are a total number of four students competing this year and the one with the loudest applause wins. Pretty simple, right?" Stepping to the side she motioned for them to open the curtains. "First up is Kwan." Applause was heard as the jock got up to since. Breaking out he sang loudly, his voice deep and resonating as the crowd listened.

Behind the curtains Sam stood warming up her throat with little hums and vocalizations as the other watched Kwan. Danny appeared a short time later, his eyes falling on the lone teen as she practiced by herself. Sam seemed pretty serious about singing, like it was something that she was planning to do as she grew older, but then again Sam was pretty serious when it came to school. She had always told him that if she did well in school her parents were less likely to bother her. He wasn't sure that was the real reason but watching her he could tell that something was different. The Gothic teen had always been super confident in all that she did, but today she seemed nervous.

"Sam?" The female before him stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Are you nervous?" Sam blinked.

"Just a bit," she admitted, "But you didn't hear that."

"Next up, Dash." Danny turned as the music started. He was interested to hear what she had written, the song that she had made for someone but had refused to name said person.

_**The secret side of me I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged, but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Danny turned to her at the words coming from Dash. Those words, the monster. She was talking about him! Sam looked at him, her eyes telling him that it was indeed about him, but he knew her and it wasn't in a meanway, no she had written it to symbolize something. He couldn't place what she was saying, but he turned back to listen.

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake, and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

Danny just stood there listening to Dash sing, but at the same time he was thinking about how it would have sounded when she sang it. Dash didn't have the emotion that he was sure she had sang it with. Turning to her as the music continued.

"I know that you sang that different," he stated with certainty and she nodded. They just stood there, the awkwardness from before back as he studied her. She could feel it, his eyes searching her soul as the music continued in the background. "Sam, is there something that yo-"

"The next student is not one of our regular music class students, Danny." The halfa looked back, the frustration from the past few minutes building up to what would have cleared the air but was now broken. He turned from her but he wanted her to know that it wasn't over and they would be talking later. "This isn't over." Sam smiled as he walked off.

"No, but it might be after this song," she murmured. After waiting for a minute or so he was done and as he exited she went onto the stage, the crowd growing quiet at the appearance of the one person in the school that no one expected on the stage.

"Get off the stage!" Paulina screamed out angrily only to be silenced as the music fill the air and Sam began to sing.

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil?**_

_**Could you be an angel?**_

Sam's voice was so soft and yet so powerful that everyone gasped out in shock at her voice, the tone of it so hypnotizing as she continued. Danny was just standing there as she turned to look at him, her amethyst eyes meeting his and never wavering.

_**Your touch magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I am floating**_

_**Leaves my body glowing**_

_**They say, be afraid  
**_

_**You're not like the others  
**_

_**Futuristic lover  
**_

_**Different DNA  
**_

_**They don't understand you**_

She turned from him now as she looked out at the school and continued to sing her song, the words hitting him that once again she was singing about him. When the song ended moments later the whole school stood up, the applause deafening, but Sam never even said anything, she never acknowledged the crowd as she looked to him again and he walked out there, his feet taking out onto the stage toward her. She seemed shocked that he was walking out there and the room grew quiet as he stopped before her, Paulina moving toward the stage in a blind rage at what she felt was happening.

Behind them the large white board for movies lowered as sound filled the room and everyone's attention was drawn to the screen as Danny pulled her close before going invisible, the pair walking off the stage as Paulina stopped, her teal eyes drawn to the screen as she was seen screaming out Danny's name, but when the screen shifted it was easy to see that the male she was doing wasn't the halfa, but Dash in disguise. The Hispanic girl broke out in red as she began to cry as the words _She is such a whore_ were tossed around the room.

* * *

Danny and Sam walked outside, her body stiff as they stopped in the middle of the front yard of Casper High just as the skies filled with clouds.

"Sam, I have thought things that I felt were wrong at the time because we are friends and as such any relationship past that was wrong, but-"

"Danny, I know. I know because I felt the same way and I didn't understand those feelings, but I couldn't fight them and trust me I tried." A silence fell between them as thunder roared above them. "I can't fight these feelings and I can't just be your friend anymore. I don't want you to choose me because of Daniel, because of a fut-"

"Sam, I have loved you for a long time and you aren't just my friend, you are my best friend and as my best friend you know how I have gone through all these relationships blindly. You knew they were wrong for me and yet you stood by because you wanted me to be happy." She smiled as the first drop of rain fell on her, the skies roaring with thunder again. "Sam, be my girlfriend and more."

"That is was som-" She was cut off as Danny's lips crashed on hers. As the pair stood there kissing the skies opened up and thunder boomed around them, but they paid it no heed as they had finally become what both had wanted. Best friends and so much more.


End file.
